


Wishes On Stars

by Lailuva



Series: 101 Yoditos AU [18]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: 101 Yoditos AU, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lailuva/pseuds/Lailuva
Summary: Yod'ika makes a wish and Din overhears.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Series: 101 Yoditos AU [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065464
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Wishes On Stars

**Author's Note:**

> From Anon's Tumblr prompt, “What did you wish for?”or “who are you talking to?”for the 101 AU!

Din could hear someone talking in his room. Which was not right, because a glance at the chrono showed that it was three in the morning, and no one should be in his room except him and the varactyl draped over his legs.

He looked over at the window, where the sound was coming from, because if it was Cara pulling some stupid prank he’d have to think of something really good to get her back, but instead one of his sons was silhouetted in the window, hand pressed to the transparisteel and the little voice talking so quietly Din couldn’t make out the words.

“Who are you talking to?” he asked.

The little one jumped and spun around. “Dad!” It was his eldest; Yod’ika jumped down from the window and hurried over to Din’s bed. Din hauled him up, plopping him down on Din’s stomach. Yod’ika curled up under his chin. “Sorry, Dad. I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“You’re supposed to be asleep,” Din said mildly, rubbing his back. “What’re you doing up?”

Little fingers kneaded in Din’s shirt, but finally Yod’ika said, “Winta told me a story about a little boy who talked to the stars and they gave him wishes. And they all came true.”

“Is that what you were doing?” Din asked, playing with one of the oversized ears and earning a happy sound. “Making wishes on the stars?”

“Winta said she made a wish and it came true,” Yod’ika said. “She wished for some new friends, and then we all came here, and now she gets to play with us every day.” He snuggled closer up to Din. “She wished for a new papa, too, but she said she hasn’t got that one yet. But she’s being patient.”

“And what did you wish for?” Din asked his eldest.

“I wished…” Yod’ika hesitated. “I wished for all my brothers to stay here forever with us too,” he said in a rush. “But I wished you would always be my dad forever and ever and that I can stay here with you always and always.”

Din hugged his son close, giving him a moment to swallow the lump in his throat. “Well, ner ad’ika, I think that one’s already come true,” he said softly.

Yod’ika curled up close, wrapping his arms around Din’s neck and hugging him tight. “Good.” Hopefully, he added, “I wished for a jetpack too.”

Din chuckled. “I think you will have to be patient for that one.”


End file.
